Blast From The Past
by soph5232
Summary: A new person comes from the past. She holds secrets about Spikes past. Will Spike's past hold the key to defeating the First? A OOC fic, kind of and an AU past.
1. Arial

BLAST FROM THE PAST

IMPORTANT NOTE- My best friend (new girl) and I wrote this story. Before she ad this story posted under her name but now it is under mine I DID NOTCOPY THIS STORY so please don't say that I did. Thank you. This was co- authored

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Buffy and everything Buffy or anything from the show. If I did there would be some serious changes in production but I don't own it. Starts sobbing Arial: You still own me and the plot. Gives tissue Author: Thanks. You're my baby. Blows nose loudly  
**Warning**: This is AU but not that much.

Changes: Some things are from the actual show- no potentials (hated that twist), First is still alive (this is about how they kill it) and Spike moved out of Buffy's house back to his crypt (his feeling saner) and Giles is alive and living with Buffy

Chapter 1 - Arial

'It is Friday night and instead of being on a date, like all the normal people, I am walking around in a cemetery with a stake and a sword in hand. Though there was one good thing. Right now, I don't have to think about the First or all demons it is going to send on me. Tonight there is just me and a whole lot of vampires who are going to be stak...'

At that moment an ubervamp jumps out " First say kill slayer! MOVE!" About half a dozen of vamps jump out and surrounded Buffy.

"Shit!"

Buffy went for the first ubervamp. A kick in the gut, duck the punch, right hand jab, left kick, sword through the neck and down goes one demon. Three others attack for the fallen one.

Buffy was barely able to duck all of their attacks. ' There is to many of them, I can't even get a punch in. What am I going to do!'

A couple of minutes later one of them got lucky and his punch sent Buffy flying into a tombstone. The same one picked up Buffy's discarded sword and stated walking towards Buffy. "Master say kill Slayer."

' That's it I am dead' She shut her eyes expecting the blow. ' What why isn't it coming.' Slowly opening her eyes, Buffy saw a woman standing in front of her. The women had shoulder length raven black hair, slender, and about 5"6 in height. She had a bloody axe in one hand and was currently chopping away her fourth vampire. ' Wow, she's really good; the grace and agility with which she moves in. Who is she?'

" Hey, are you helping out or just lying there for the rest of the night!" the woman yelled. That brought Buffy out of her musing. She rose, got her sword and killed the last remaining creature.  
" That was good but why were you facing 6 demons by yourself?" asked the woman.

" I was just patrolling for some new vampires, not a force from the First," Buffy explained defensively, finally her curiosity got the better of her, "And who are you, anyway?"

" My name is Arial and you're Buffy, the current slayer. Correct?"

" Yeah but that you still didn't tell me who you are. How do I know you aren't working for the First?" Buffy pointed her sword at Arial, ready to attack.

" I'm not working for the First, if I was I wouldn't have saved you. Now, I will explain everything when we get to your house. It's a long explanation to go into in the middle of the cemetery."

Walking into thehouse, Buffy called out "Giles, are you there?"

"Oh, hello Buffy. Who is your friend?"

"This is Arial. She saved my life tonight. She knows about Slayers and has a few fighting tips."

"Pleasure to meet you Arial. My name is Rupert Giles. May I ask how you know about Slayers?" At this point the whole gang came out to look at the newcomer.

"It comes with the job. I must say that this century is a lot better that the past. No uncomfortable long skirts to bother you when you are fighting. No proper behavior of a lady to limit you. I will enjoy this visit." With that Arial flopped on the couch. " Oh, hello Jessica, didn't see you there. How are you doing sweetheart?"

" I am not Jessica, my name is Dawn"

" Not to be rude but where did you come from and what is this job in which you have to know about Slayers?" Giles asked, stopping Dawn before she started yelling.

"Well, to your first question, didn't you read the T-shirt" The sky blue T-shirt that Arial wore had the 'Though I Live In Heaven. I'm no angel' written in white script letters."It's the truth my dear, I am no angel. I am.... was a Slayer back in the early 19th century"

" But there was only one Slayer who was named Arial...... Oh my God! This woman was considered the most powerful slayer ever, she was more reckless than you Buffy....and....and the most amazing thing was that she worked along side a vampire! She was a legend because of it! Arial, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Giles."

" Who was the vampire you worked along with?'  
" You may know him as William the Bloody," Arial replied with an amused smile.

" SPIKE!!!???"

* * *

Hope it's a little better now that I fixed it, I'm not a great writer but I try. No flamers will be accepted, you don't like something, tell me a way to fix it. So please, review. 


	2. The Real Truth About Spike

BLAST FROM THE PAST

For disclaimer and warning look in Chapter One

Chapter 2 - The Real Truth About Spike

"Spike!!!???"

"As in the big bad vampire who killed hundreds of innocent people and has two dead slayers on his record!! You got to be kidding me!" Buffy yelled.

"Hey, Spike is nice!" yelled Dawn.

" No, Buffy. I am not kidding you. He is not all that bad, you know."

"You have to understand that Spike helping the slayer kill the bad guys is not something we can easily imagine is part of his past." The always formal Willow cut it.

"You can't, dear. Pray tell, what exactly has Will been doing for some time now? Is it not helping a slayer? Something that you can't imagine him doing?" Arial finished the end of the sentence with open amusement at Willow's embarrassed face.

Silence ruled for the next 10 to 15 minutes with uncomfortable shuffling of feet. Then came the voice of Arial.

"I think that all of you have a lot to learn about the real Will, so you have to go the one place where you can get that information. Willow dear, I want to make a circle with candles and get the book to learn a transportation spell for multiple people. Get a move on, dears. Jess.... I am sorry, Dawn, why don't you help out Willow."

"Where are we going?" asked an excited Dawn

"We are not going anywhere. You are staying here, Dawn." came the usual overprotective voice of Buffy.

" I want to go, too! I am not staying here, while you have an adventure!" by now Dawn was whining.

"No, you are....."

"Actually, it is very important that she goes, right now. She has to go, she is one of the main reasons you are taking this trip." Arial interrupted the bickering off the two sisters. Dawn stuck out her tongue at Buffy, who was looking very pissed for not having things go her way.

Twenty-five minutes later, Giles, Dawn, Willow and Buffy stood inside the circle of candles. "Now when you get there ask for Brother Peter to give you a history tour." With an incantation from Willow the group was gone. Arial with a small smile went to the door and opened it. Looking at the spot where the others just were, she said " You will learn a lot my dears. Hopefully it will be enough to defeat the First." With that she left.

The gang arrived in a middle of what looked like a desert with a huge door in front of them. The door was about 35ft tall with a wall that went just as far as the eye can see.

"Where the hell are we!?" Buffy was the first that asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Well since Arial said Brother Peter, I am guessing this is some sort of monastery." deducted Giles

"Why don't we just ring this bell?"

The "No, Dawn!" was drowned out by the loud DAWNG, DAWNG.

"Not another peep or move out of you or you're going home." Buffy threatened Dawn.

"But.." Dawn was interrupted because at that moment the giant doors were opened by a short, bald and slightly round man in a robe.

"Hello, travelers. Welcome to the monastery of Saint William. How can I help you?"

"We are looking for Brother Peter." Buffy sounded slightly hesitant.

"Oh, all right, follow me and I will take you to Brother Peter."

" We have been walking forever through what looks like a maze. Where are we going and how do we know it isn't a trap to get me killed. Maybe a trap by the First."

"Here we are, if you please go through those doors you will be taken to Brother Peter's office," as soon as the monk said that, he turned around and lest.

The gang walked in the room, all in fighting positions ready to defend themselves. Inside was a normal and a simple office. A desk, several chairs, and a phone on the desk. At the desk sat a man of mid- forties wearing the same long robes. He looked up.

"Hello."

"Hi, we are looking for Brother Peter." Buffy started the conversation.

" I am Brother Peter. Well, nobody comes to me just for a blessing." he started rubbing his hands together while closely examining Buffy. As Buffy saw the so called Brother Peter studying her, she straightened her back and dared him to continue with the look in her eyes. He on the other hand took no notice of the stance or ignored it. "So, you are not a demon or a vampire because it is still day outside. By the wooden stick, I am guessing you are in some way a Slayer and your watcher has sent you to train here. Am I correct?"

The whole group was so shocked with this man's knowledge, that they were silent. Trying to sum up how dangerous he is. Finally, Buffy spoke,

"Well, yeah. I am the Slayer and this is Rupert Giles, my watcher. Actually I didn't come to train here. I came for a "history tour". While we are on the subject, how do you know about demon, vampires, and slayers? And if there is a chance I am a demon, why are you so calm? I can kill you so easily." Buffy, who never relaxed from her defensive position, took out an ancient looking knife.

"The reason I know about vampires and demons is that this is the place where they can come and train their body and souls peacefully, away from a world where they are referred as evil because here they are not. The creatures that come here are the ones that don't want to kill or the ones that just want to be left alone to live their life without the opinion of the outside world effecting them, so relax, there is no need for slaying. Actually many slayers and potentials come here because this is the place where they can get experience of fighting with demons in a nondangerous environment. Well, I guess why don't we start with a history lesson on the saint that we worship here. Follow me, please. This will be a long story and I hate being cooped up, it is better outside."

Brother Peter left through the side door and the rest of the slayer's shocked and confused gang followed.

" As you know most saints lived at the time of Jesus Christ. This one lived only about 200 years ago. Saint William was the first ever demonic saint. He is a vampire. Not a lot of people know about who he is as a Saint but a lot of people know him by who he became at a later date. As William the Bloody. But for you to understand what happened you have to understand the story of his life."

Arial slowly made her way through the cemetery to the Crypt where Spike lived. She slowly and quietly opened the door. Spike's back was to her.

"Hello, dear. Long time no see."

Spike spun around, his eyes widened, his jaw fell open and he fell back on the couch.

"How have you been, Will."

"A...Ar..Arial?" Spike uttered in a whisper.

"Yes, dear."  
"No, no, no, no, no, No! You're not real! You are just an illusion of the First! You're not real! You're just in my head! Get the bloody hell out of my head!"

" I have met the current slayer, she has a lot of potential. And Jessie is looking great. I have missed her."

"Wait, you have met them. What did you tell them?'

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I just recommended they go for a little of spiritual enlightment."

" I can't believe you did that. Bloody Hell! What the hell were you thinking? I went through a lot of trouble to keep the reputation of the bad vampire as much as I can in this situation. Now it's all down the bloody drain. Those brainless idiots will blow it out of proportions. I will look like some fucking god. I AM NOT A SAINT!! Don't you get it, I killed thousands of people!"

" I know that you are not a saint anymore. I saw every single rape and death that you committed" Spike's eyes got wide and his mouth formed an O shape but nothing came out. " You killed innocent people, you will never be completely good but you do have a soul now and that is as close to good as you will come. You know what we have to do to defeat the First. They have to learn the truth for the plan to work. They have to know your past before Drusilla."

"Yeah, I know."


	3. Spike, a saint?

BLAST FROM THE PAST

For disclaimer and warning look in Chapter One.

This is the information chapter, so it will be a little dull, please bear with me.

Chapter 3: Spike, a saint?

Everyone stood in shock. The unthinkable thought "Spike is a saint", had just been voiced!

"Holy shit!" Dawn was the first to speak

"Dawn!" came the voice Willow, Dawn turned red.

"Is this a joke?" Giles asked.

"Are you all nuts? First he is a good guy, now he becomes a saint, what next, a god!?" Buffy finally exploded.

"If you let me continue, this will become clear. You see, William became a saint by one action only, he became a vampire but he kept his soul. I guess you're all wondering how all this came about"

"Heck yea!" "Yes, we are." was said at the same time by Giles and Buffy.

"Well he had very and I mean very peculiar circumstances. According to our recent research and prior knowledge; While one day walking with his sister- in-law it seems that they were ambushed by a group of vampires. The vampires usually kill humans but William made them a deal: if his sister-in- law was spared he would join them willingly (new vampires were greatly rewarded by the master). So when William turned into a vampire, he did not lose his soul, it was apparently the selfless act which allowed him to keep his soul." Brother Peter let the information sink in. The gang was in shock and kept dead quiet while Brother Peter continued.

"Being a vampire with a soul was not the only thing that separated Williams from others. It also happened that his was another shock to the standard evil. William worked with his wife, the Slayer, to defeat all that was threatening humanity. The duo became very famous, the wife and William with his soul and mysterious powers-" at this point Brother Peter was interrupted by Giles.

"What mysterious powers?"

"It was rumored that William could walk in the sunlight and didn't need blood to sustain his life, nothing was proven to certainty."

"Oh my God, what if he gets to be like that? But wait a minute! Spike can't walk in the sunlight and needs blood, so how was that possible before?" asked a very confused slayer.

"He might have, as I said before it's only a rumor. You see people saw William walking in the sunlight while he was on the good side and they saw him getting burned when he was in the sunlight when he was on the dark side" Brother Peter.

"But what made him turn evil?" Willow asked timidly.

"Well, it is said that William worked with his wife. So when his wife died, he must have turned evil."

I still have a couple of questions about how this happened? What are the details of this turning?" Giles asked, expecting an answer from the all knowing monk

" There is nothing more I can tell you about William, the best source would probably be William himself, or Spike as you call him." said Brother William

"Come, this doorway will take you back home." The gang realized that they were in a private area facing a door to one room extending endlessly. They entered the room and when Brother Peter closed the door, there was a lightning flash. The next thing they knew, they were back at the Magic Box.

" So, did you enjoy your little field trip?" came a voice behind them.

* * *

A short chapter I know but can anyone guess who that is? Review and you'll find out. 


	4. Jessica and Glory

BLAST FROM THE PAST

The disclaimer and warning can be found in Chapter One

Chapter 4: Jessica and Glory

" So, did you enjoy your little field trip?" came a voice behind them.

The whole gang turns around to find Spike sitting on the couch while Arial was in the corner looking at some books.

"Oh, look, if it isn't Saint Spike." Buffy spoke to him, stressing the word Saint, obviously angry.

" I wouldn't listen to what those if idiots said, I don't have a problem with killing any of you." William replied with his voice emotionless like ice, going into game face. Only Arial knew that he didn't mean it and it was defensive.

" And I still don't have a problem with killing you." Buffy said, taking out her stake.

Arial finally came back from her corner " Sir down, we still have to tell you more," with that she effectively stopped the fight that was threatening to happen.

" You now know the basic knowledge, but there still are more personal things that we got to talk about." Arial said while the other were sitting down, ready to listen to more.

" See, I had a younger cousin, Jessica. Her parents were killed in an accident and she came to live with Will and I. One day, when they were walking they were attacked and he was turned into a vampire. What very few know is that Jessica really wasn't my cousin, she was the Key. The priests did the same thing, fake memories and a slayer to protect her." Arial paused to let yet another shock to seep in.

"I have a past life?" Dawn asked.

"That would explain why you called her Jessica, when you came in." Giles said.

"Yes, it would. I never really got how I could keep my soul. We guessed it was a freaky power that Dawn had." Spike finally spoke.

"Speaking of powers, did you really have the power to walk in the daylight?' Giles asked, remembering the topic form the conversation with Peter.

"Yeah, Ar, had this weird friend, I don't even know what she is but she charmed my wedding ring to allow those cool tricks. The ring stopped working after Arial died" Spike explained.

"How did Arial die?" Willow asked, speaking for the first time since they got back.  
" We had a problem, Glory. I should be glad she didn't recognize me now or I would have been dead. We were supposed to meet at night, to go over our plans for killing her. When I got there, I saw Glory standing over Arial, her hand in her stomach, she killed her by pullingArial's intestine out." Spike's voice was tight, remembering the scene. Everyone in the gang was silent and disgusted at the same time.

"From what I heard later, Spike placed the spell that day, that made her share a body with a human." Arial continued, since it was obvious Spike couldn't anymore.

"So what, he went from a grieving husband to a bloodthirsty killer? And what about Drusilla? You are missing key points here." Buffy accused, not wanting to believe the story that went completely against everything she knew.

"My friend, the one that charmed the wedding ring, she did something, I don't know what strings she pulled, or what spell she said but she did something for him. She turned Will back into a human and erased his memory. He only got his memories back when he was turned into a vampire by Drusilla and then it was too late because he lost his soul this time." Arial's voice saddened.

"Oh," that was the only thing that Buffy could say.

"I didn't come back from the dead to just tell you about Will's past . We think that we could use the same plan that we had for Glory, to defeat the First."

" What's the plan?" Giles asked.

"I will tell you but we must do some things before. First, we have to train Dawn to use her powers, and then there are some other things we have to do."

"Well, that's great, let's do what we have to and kill that thing." Buffy stood up, ready for action.

" You don't even know what the other thing is" Spike stood up swiftly, and spoke angrily.

"I will do whatever I have to, to kill the First."

"Are you ready marry me?"

I have the next chapter written where things really pick up but I want to see how the repost did, so please review.


	5. Wedding Bells?

BLAST FROM THE PAST

The disclaimer and warning can be found in Chapter One

Chapter 4: Wedding Bells?

"What?" Buffy yelled and jumped about a foot away.

"You heard me, Slayer. Not so willing now, are you?"

" William! Don't scare Buffy, you are making this sound a lot worse that it really is. Marriage is not bad at all, it can be wonderful," Arial tried to shine light on the situation and her efforts fell in vain.

"You are joking! This is some sick and twisted joke that Spike made you play! How much did he pay you for this cute little prank?" Buffy yelled while pacing through the whole house.

" See, I told you this was going to happen, she is too young and immature to do this," Spike said now speaking to Arial and ignoring everyone else.

" You can't possibly be serious about this?" Giles cut in.

" Yes, we are. The only way they are to defeat the First is if the combine their power through a marriage bond." After Arial finished, silenced reigned. It was Willow who broke it.

"Well, can't they get divorced. I mean if they need to be married to kill the First, can't they get divorced afterwards?"

" No, they can't, it will be a magical marriage, a bonding which you can't undo," Arial answered, crushing the rising hopes that came with the idea.

"That is preposterous, Buffy can't spend the rest of her life tied down to a man she hates. There has got to be another way."

"No, there is no other way. I have to do this before other people die or the First gets any stronger," Buffy said, displaying one the rare moments she was mature beyond her age.

" I will marry you, Spike but it will never be a real marriage. I don't love you and I never will, I'm only doing this to kill the First."

" So am I, Slayer."

" Wait, if you marry Buffy than you will be my brother. That's so cool! Welcome to the family, Spike," Dawn said and hugged Spike.

* * *

The sun had long ago sank into the horizon and it was dark outside. In the Summer house the only light was in the living room, where the candles made a circle in the middle of the room. Outside of the sacred circle stood the whole gang and Arial. Inside of it, were Buffy and Spike holding hands and facing a demon in black robes.

" From now till the end of eternity, your souls will be bound together in holy matrimony," the demon declared, finishing the ceremony and disappearing.

As soon as he did, Buffy withdrew her hand from Spikes and left the circle, almost running back to her room.

" Well, now that Buffy and Spike are married, how about we hear the plan with which we will kill the First," Giles spoke to Spike and Arial with slight anger in his tone for hurting the girl he considered his daughter.

"Of course, let's go into the dining room," Arial said, escorting everyone towards it. She turned towards Spike to look into his eyes and was lost in the emotion in them, it was sad that only she could see it.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. The next chapter will have the battle itself. Please, leave a review, tell me what you think and how I can improve. 


End file.
